The Aftermath
by COGreysLover
Summary: A story about Cristina and Owen, kind of following their SL on Grey's but with my own take on what might happen in the upcoming episodes. Unfortunately the characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and ABC lol
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Ok so I've kind of started this new story I tried to make it a one shot but it's not going to work. So I pretty much got inspired to write this just from watching the promo for Grey's that's coming up. Just my take on what possibly might happen! And I think I might continue it for the season but write before each episode airs and kind of go with what Cristina and Owen are going through on the show but also just my take on what might possibly happen! I hope you all like it please leave reviews!**

Cristina and Owen had come home from Zola's birthday party after their big explosion. Silence filled the firehouse; Owen had finally told Cristina what he was feeling. She had to know what was going on with him he, was holding this resentment in and the last straw was Cristina and Teddy stealing a patient and lying to Owen about it. Cristina got her way in their relationship most of the time, she wouldn't even talk to him about keeping the baby. He was mourning the loss of this baby and this huge life that he had planned for them.

They were both completely drained they could barely speak to each other or look at each other. They still did love each other but everything right now seemed to hurt.

"I'm going to bed"

Owen said and he walked off into the bedroom got ready and crawled in. Cristina sat in the living room for a while just wondering to herself where do they go from here. She loved Owen so much but she wasn't sure what was going to happen with them.

A couple hours later an exhausted Cristina crawled into bed next to him, but this time she didn't curl up in his arms like she usually did she was on the far side of the bed with her back to him. The next morning Owen got up early before Cristina got up; he just wanted to get to work.

Cristina woke up and stretched over to him it was natural for her to but he wasn't there. She got up got ready and went to the hospital. She was going to try and focus on working even though Owen had taken her off of Teddy's service she needed a distraction.

Owen was in his office filling out paperwork. He didn't know what to do about his and Cristina's marriage yes he loved her a lot but she needed to give a little and meet him halfway but she never did and until she realized that he couldn't do it anymore. He needed to see her he just needed to tell her he needed a break; he couldn't pretend anymore that everything was ok.

Owen walked down to the pit he didn't know whose service she would be on since he took her off of Teddy's service. He came around the corner looking for her, instead he saw Teddy standing there. She was so mad at Owen after Henry died because he didn't tell her right away. He walked over to her.

"Dr. Altman can I talk to you please?"

"I'm busy"

She immediately dismissed him and started to walk away

"Teddy you are going to have to talk to me eventually, I am your best friend. I didn't do it on purpose Teddy it was a call I had to make as Chief"

Teddy stopped in her tracks

"As Chief? You made me operate for hours! Hours! And you knew all along my husband was dead! You of all people I thought would have been the one to tell me he died!"

"Teddy I….."

"I hate you! I wish you were dead!"

And with that Teddy walked away, Owen stood there he had lost his best friend and things with his wife were crap. He was so overloaded he needed to clear his head and he knew the exact place where he could to that.

Owen started to walk towards the elevator he felt like he was in a panic he needed to get away. As the elevator doors opened he saw her standing there, she looked so sad. Cristina looked up Owen walked onto the elevator. Both of them didn't know what to say.

"Owen…I"

Cristina paused

"How the hell did we get to this point?"

"Cristina I…I can't right now I just can't anymore"

"Anymore?"

"I need a break, we need a break….I'm moving out"

Cristina started to tear up this man who she had been through everything with, who she loved so much; who said he would never leave her was leaving; she never thought she would see the day that Owen would leave. She couldn't let him leave they needed to work it out, it was her time to fight for their marriage and she was going to.

"Owen…no, no you can't we'll work it out. Owen you can't leave me you can't"

She started crying. Owen so badly wanted to turn and around and just scoop her up like he did the very first time he met her but he didn't this time, he couldn't bear it, he loved her so much but he needed to just get away.

He started to tear up a bit

"Cristina we need time apart right now"

The elevator doors opened and Owen walked out. He couldn't believe he just told the love of his life, his soul mate he was moving out he didn't want to but until she started including him and talking to him he couldn't do it. He walked up to the vent, a place that had so many memories for both of them but the vent always cleared his head.

Cristina watched Owen walk away; she got herself together and walked out of the elevator. She was still in shock that Owen was moving out she didn't want him to leave she wanted them to work this out. She knew he was her soul mate and she couldn't breathe without him, she couldn't sleep when he wasn't there. She needed him in her life and she was going to figure out a way to do this.

Cristina went and got the labs she needed and then went back down to trauma where she was working with Kepner since Owen kicked her off cardio.

Owen stood over the vent for a while letting the air clear his head. The vent always helped; he walked back down to trauma, Kepner had paged him for a consult. Cristina was stitching up a patient; she saw Owen with Kepner even just to look at him was heart breaking.

"Kepner get an MRI and a full work up of the patient page me when you're done"

"Ok sir no problem at all"

"Oh and all that valentines crap, take it down now please"

"But sir it's Valentine's Day, I just thought it would be nice to have some decorations around for it"

"Take it down Kepner"

Owen said with a stern tone he didn't want to be reminded of his relationship with freakin hearts all around the hospital

"Ok sir"

Owen went and stood at a desk to fill out some paperwork Cristina was in his line of sight he glimpsed over at her a few times. Cristina finished up her stitches and sent the patient on their way.

All of a sudden they heard something weird; it wasn't an incoming trauma because there were no sirens. They heard screeching tires. Cristina turned around and all of a sudden there was a car, it wasn't stopping it was coming towards the front doors and wasn't stopping; Cristina was right in its path. Owen saw this and panicked Cristina was standing in the path of a car that couldn't stop and she wasn't moving.

"Cristina move!"

She stood still, what the hell was she doing he thought to himself. Cristina froze she knew the car was coming straight for her but she couldn't move, was she giving up? Or was she in shock? Maybe a mix of both but she was completely frozen.

"Cristina!"

Owen tried to snap her out of her frozen state but she still didn't move and the car suddenly crashed through the doors.

Cristina tried to block herself but she was waiting for the impact. She suddenly felt someone grab her. Owen could see the car he watched in shock, he would never let anything happen to her she was the love of his life and he couldn't live without her.

His adrenaline kicked in and Owen ran as fast as he could, he jumped, wrapped himself around her and out of the way of the oncoming car. Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion. Owen tried to brace them for the impact of falling to the ground as best he could. They fell to the floor Cristina hit her head on the ground really hard and was instantly knocked out by the impact. Owen landed beside her he looked over realizing she was unconscious he panicked, he knew she hit her head hard even though he tried to brace her for it.

He crawled over to her.

"Cristina! Wake up! Wake up!"

He yelled

"I need some help over here! Get a gurney!"

All Owen could focus on was Cristina, he knew there were other patients including the one in the car but he couldn't leave her and he wouldn't leave her.

To be continued…..


	2. Oh the guilt

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thank you all soo much for the reviews I really appreciate it! I just want to say I'm not speculating this will happen I just kind of got ideas from the promo of what might happen. As for the review who said Owen is a total jerk please don't read my story, I don't need your hate reviews on this. Owen is not a jerk and has never been a jerk I am obviously a huge Cristina and Owen supporter and I am a supporter of them individually as well. So please don't give me reviews that are filled with hate towards Owen because I and my readers don't appreciate that crap! **

**On a brighter note I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please review! **

Owen and a few other people picked Cristina up and got her on a gurney. They ran her into a trauma room, she wasn't waking up. Her face was so scratched from the glass that flew at her.

"Someone page Shepard now!"

Owen demanded.

"Shit she's blown a pupil! Where the hell is Shepard?"

"I'm right here Hunt!"

Derek said a little annoyed now knowing who the patient was then he looked down and realized it was Cristina

"Oh my god Hunt did she get hit by that car?"

Owen kept working on her not realizing Derek was talking to him

"Hunt! Calm down I know this is your wife, I know just tell me what happened while I do a work up and calm down"

Owen stopped and let Derek take over he tried to calm himself down

"Uhh she…she no she didn't get hit by the car, I got her out of the way of it because it was coming towards her I jumped and grabbed her but the fall was hard she hit her head on the floor"

Owen paced back and forth as he watched Derek work on her.

"Ok let's get her up to CT now! She has a blown pupil. Owen you need to get checked out your bleeding look at the back of your leg you have a huge gash, you need to get that stitched up and you need to get checked out to make sure you're ok."

Owen looked down the back of his pants were torn on his right leg he had a huge gash almost in the same spot he had when Cristina stapled up his leg after that car accident. But he didn't care about him in that moment he knew he was fine he needed to be with Cristina.

"No I'm not leaving her!"

"Owen I'm not asking you I'm telling you! I will be with Cristina the whole time and I'll page you, right now you need to take care of yourself. I'll page Bailey."

Derek headed up to CT with Cristina as fast as they could. Owen just sat there with his head in his hands all he could think about was the last thing he said to her _I'm moving out _and when she started crying he didn't console her. She had to be ok he couldn't lose her he needed her he didn't care what it took they would work out there problems. Thinking about all of this he started to tear up.

Bailey walked in. She found Owen sitting down on the floor he looked upset, all she knew was that a car came through the front doors she didn't know if anyone got hurt.

She walked over to him

"Hunt are you ok?"

He looked up tears filling his eyes with a few scratches on his face. Bailey looked down and realized his leg was bleeding.

"Wh…what happened?"

"It's Cristina….she…she almost got hit so I ran and grabbed her out of the way of the car and tried to brace the impact of the fall but she hit her head really bad, Shepard took her up to CT she had a blown pupil"

His voice started to get a little shaky. He didn't usually show emotion like this especially in front of Bailey he always respected her but he was vulnerable and so worried about his wife; in this moment he wasn't Chief of Surgery he was a husband and Bailey knew that.

She kneeled down and put her hand on his shoulder

"Owen we need to get you stitched up your bleeding and you need to be checked over you could be in shock. Right now there isn't anything you can do for Cristina; Derek is taking care of her he will fix it. You have to believe in your colleagues right now I know it's hard and it sucks but you do. And Cristina wouldn't want you sitting here bleeding she would want you to take care of yourself like you took care of her. You saved her life Owen."

Bailey knew how Owen felt not so long ago her son was being operated on by her fellow surgeons. Owen looked up at Bailey and nodded. They walked out of the trauma room to look at the aftermath of the car. Luckily not many people got hurt just a few scratches on most. Bailey took Owen into another trauma room and started to do a thorough check up on him to make sure he wasn't in shock. He was fine just a few scratches on his face and a gash on his leg.

Bailey bandaged the scratches and started to staple his leg. He was having a flashback to when he stapled up his leg without any numbing to impress this hot, young, fiery resident he was absolutely taken by her from the moment he saw her.

Bailey stapled up the gash and bandaged it as best she could.

"Thank you Dr. Bailey"

"You're welcome, now I want you to take it easy I know you're going to run up and see Cristina but I need you to calm down your blood pressure was really high. Everything will be fine."

"I will Dr. Bailey"

And with that Owen walked out of trauma and headed towards the elevators to get up to CT, he walked as fast as he could but the pain started kicking in a bit.

Meanwhile Shepard was in CT with Cristina he waited for the results to come up on the monitor. He paged Sloan to have a look at the gashes on her face. They both sat there in silence hoping that nothing was majorly wrong with her.

Meredith walked by not knowing what was going on. She walked in to the booth.

"Hey there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere I thought you…."

Meredith turned and realized who was lying in the CT scan. Her eyes widened.

"Is…is that Cristina? What the hell happened? Oh my god is she ok?"

"Meredith calm down, there was a car that crashed through the ER she was in the way but Owen saved her life he got her out of the way but she hit her head pretty bad. She's blown a pupil we are just waiting for the results then we are going to the OR right away."

Meredith started freaking out crying

"Oh god Cristina!"

Derek grabbed her and hugged her. The results finally came up on the screen.

"Derek look"

Sloan said

"Shit!"

Derek said with a worried look. Owen walked around the corner and into the booth.

"What Shepard what is it?"

To be continued…..

**PS. Very sorry about the bit of a cliff-hanger! I will post the next chapter soon! **


	3. Waiting

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Ahhh thank you soo much for liking my story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please keep reviewing! **

Owen stood there staring at Derek waiting for his response. Derek stared at the screen making sure he was absolutely right

"Shepard what is it?"

"She has a massive subdural hematoma. Her brain is bleeding I need to get in there now!"

"I'm assisting you!"

"No Hunt you can't"

"Derek she's my wife I need to be in there with her"

Derek sighed he knew how Owen was feeling helpless but wanting to do anything to be there for her even if it was just to hold her hand

"You aren't assisting me, but you can come in and sit with her while I'm operating ok? And Sloan will work on her face when I'm done."

"Meredith page Lexie I need an assist on this"

"I can do it Derek; I'll be fine I want to make sure she's fine"

"Meredith you are not scrubbing in, Cristina is your person you will not be operating on her page Lexie now"

Derek said with a stern tone he knew Meredith was upset but he knew she wouldn't stay calm if anything was to happen to Cristina. Meredith paged Lexie and they ran to OR and got Cristina prepped. Derek and Mark scrubbed in; Owen went and changed into his scrubs, scrubbed in and sat down next to Cristina and held her hand. He started whispering to her so no one else could hear.

"Cristina Yang you better pull through this, I need you and I know I said I was moving out but I was angry. I'm sorry Cristina I'm so sorry you need to pull through this and be ok, I can't live without you."

At that moment Owen realized he didn't care if he never had kids, he would be ok without them because he loved this woman so much. The thing was yes Owen did want kids but Owen wanted them with Cristina Yang and no one else. He would still hold onto a bit of hope and her possibly wanting them in the future but at this moment all he needed was her.

Derek worked fast to repair the hematoma. It wasn't a small hematoma it was a large one and it was in a complicated area but Derek knew he could do it.

The surgery was going well and all of a sudden.

"She's going into V-fib charge the paddles"

"Clear!"

Derek shocked Cristina; she was still in V-fib, Owen watched in horror as they shocked her hoping she would be ok.

"Again! Clear!"

And with a second shock they got a normal rhythm. Owen sighed in relief and went and sat down back beside her and held her hand. Derek repaired her brain bleed now all they had to do was wait until she woke up to see if the bleed affected her brain at all.

"Ok Owen I'm done here, Mark is going to take over maybe you should come and sit in the gallery until he's done then go see her in recovery."

"No I'm not leaving her Derek"

"Owen you're stressed, Bailey told me about your blood pressure you need to come and sit down for a bit. Cristina is fine she will be ok while Mark is stitching her up, I will take her to recovery and you can be with her in there."

Owen was annoyed but he knew Derek was right his blood pressure was through the roof and he couldn't risk anything happening to him, he had to be there when Cristina woke up. Owen kissed her hand gently.

"I'll see you in recovery, I love you Cristina"

He whispered to her. Derek walked over and patted Owen on the shoulder and walked with him in the scrub room. Mark got to work on the gashes on Cristina's face, luckily he was the best plastics surgeon she wouldn't even have scars after he was done stitching her up.

"Thank you Derek, I really appreciate it. Cristina and I have been going through a hard time; I just feel…..I feel so guilty right now. Before the accident happened the last thing I said to her was I'm moving out, what kind of a husband am I? To just leave his wife when things get a bit hard instead of trying to work them out I always told her I would never leave her, and what do I do? Go and tell her I'm leaving her. I can't believe I did that…and the thing is she didn't move, when the car was coming at her she didn't move and I was yelling for her to move but it's like she just gave up and that's because of me."

Owen felt so guilty about telling her he was going to move out and not try to work on their problems. But Owen was hurting so much about their fight they had at Zola's birthday, he still remembered those harsh words he said to her but he was so angry and sad about their situation he couldn't supress it anymore. He couldn't help but feel guilty about it especially because it seemed like Cristina gave up, like she was waiting for the car just to hit her.

Derek looked over at his friend, he knew how Owen was feeling him and Meredith had been through a lot in the past; nothing as intense as an abortion but they had been through a lot. When Meredith almost drowned Derek was a mess and he wondered why she didn't swim and now Owen was wondering why Cristina didn't even try to run.

"Owen you're not a bad husband, you were upset and angry and you have the right to be. What you two have gone through is a very hard thing and you've been holding it in, and yeah maybe a break is what you thought was right. Sometimes it takes something really shitty to happen for you to realize how much you love one another. I went through it with Meredith, she almost drowned and she knew how to swim and I gave up on her for a while after that but it was the worst mistake of my life, I shouldn't have left her when she needed me the most. Owen you are not a bad husband you are allowed to feel, all I am saying is that maybe Cristina needs you the most right now…..Ive' known Cristina for a long time and I have never seen her as happy as she is when she is with you, I know you guys have gone through a lot in the past and in recent times but I honestly think you 2 are going to be ok."

Derek reassured Owen, he thought him and Cristina were meant for each other. Derek saw how much they understood each other and how happy they both were when they were together. Derek didn't want Owen to give up on Cristina because she was a complicated woman, but there Owen was someone who finally really knew her.

Owen looked back over at Derek

"I appreciate that Derek, I really do all you have done for me and Cristina…..I'm so sorry about what happened at Zola's birthday party I didn't mean to explode like that there, it wasn't the time or place."

"It's ok Owen that isn't something you should be worrying about, it's done all we can do is move forward."

Derek and Owen walked out of the scrub room and up to the gallery. They sat and waited along with Meredith until Mark was done. After Mark was done they brought Cristina up to recovery. Derek checked her vitals and left Owen to sit with her. Meredith came to make sure they were both ok for a brief minute.

"Owen do you need anything?"

Meredith and Owen never saw eye to eye but she felt bad for him

"Uh no, thank you Meredith. I'll page you if she wakes up ok?"

"Ok Owen thank you"

She gave him a pat on the shoulder of reassurance and walked away.

Owen held onto her hand and never let it go. He just wanted her to wake up and be fine and be Cristina again. Owen was worried because of the bleed being so large she could have complications like memory loss or even brain damage.

"Cristina wake up, wake up, you are fine you don't have brain damage"

Owen squeezed her hand; he felt her squeeze back slightly.

"Cristina? Are you awake? Cristina! Squeeze my hand if you can hear me"

He felt a tiny squeeze back and she started to open her eyes

"Oh my god you're awake!"

Cristina could see Owen standing there with tears filling his eyes, she loved that she woke up to this sight, the man she loved more than anything. She still remembered everything before the accident, she wasn't totally sure what happened to her the last thing she remembered was a car coming at her. She did remember Owen saying he was moving out.

She tried to talk but barely could

"Owen….Owen please…don't leave…"

The first thing she thought of when she woke up was him leaving and she couldn't bear the thought of it. They needed to work it out and they would find a way to work it out. The fact that, that was the first thing on her mind showed how much she wanted her marriage, she needed Owen.

Owen heard what she was trying to say, his heart broke a bit for her, for her to think of that the first time she woke up made him feel so bad.

"Shhh Cristina don't talk it's ok…..I'm so sorry Cristina I was mad and upset I would never leave you, I will never leave you"

Owen put his head down on her leg he started crying a bit. She stroked his hair.

"It's…ok. I….love you"

Cristina said to him and continued to stroke his hair

"I love you to Cristina Yang"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it and just sat there with her, he never left her side for the rest of the night.


	4. Coming home

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while I haven't felt too inspired lately just with the crap CO are going through but then I thought I can write whatever I want with my story so that's what I'm gonna do! I hope you like it and please review!**

It was a week later and Cristina was doing much better. She was going home today and would spend the rest of her time there recovering. The car accident took a lot out of her and she hated being in the hospital as a patient. Owen had been there for her through the whole thing he stayed with her for days he slept at the hospital and would only go home to get a change of clothes.

Owen was getting Cristina's papers ready while Meredith helped Cristina get dressed.

"Are you sure you're ready to go home Cristina? I mean you did just have brain surgery"

"Mer I'm fine I need to get out of this freakin place I hate being a patient! Owen and I need to go home we still have things to work out"

"Cristina I don't think you should be focusing on that right now and I don't think Owen will be either he will understand"

"I need to fix this Mer, my marriage isn't good right now and yes Owen has been amazing this past week but before the accident he was going to move out. I can't let him go and I won't I have to try whatever I can and I think now will be the time when we can both just sit down and talk about this."

"Ok Cristina I'll be here whatever happens"

"Thanks Mer"

Cristina got dressed and Owen came in

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah very ready to get out of here, it's not the same as working here"

"I will call you later Cristina, if you do need me then just text me or call ok?"

"Ok thanks Mer"

She smiled at Meredith and Mer walked out. Owen got a wheel chair for Cristina

"No Owen I don't need a wheelchair I'm fine I can walk"

"Cristina come on your weak just get in the wheelchair or I'm going to carry you"

Owen joked a bit

"Ugh fine"

Cristina got in the wheelchair and Owen wheeled her out. Luckily they didn't see anyone, Cristina just wanted to get out of there and get home. Owen helped her into the truck and drove home. They got home Cristina instantly went to the couch sat down and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Are you ok? Do you need anything?"

"No I'm ok I'm just going to relax….come and sit down with me"

Owen walked over and sat down beside her she curled up into his arms and put her head gently on his shoulder.

"Listen I know that we aren't just fine because of what happened but I want us to work this out Owen, I love you a lot…..so when you were working yesterday I called Dr. Wyatt and made an appointment we go in on Wednesday, it's pretty much an all-day appointment."

"Cristina you don't need therapy right now what you need is rest, you just had brain surgery you don't need to be stressed out"

"No Owen we need this, when you told me you were moving out that nearly killed me and that's probably one of the hardest things I have ever heard coming from you. We need to work on this Owen and we have to do it now no waiting ok?"

Owen hesitated he loved how enthusiastic she was but he didn't want her to stress out and he knew their therapy sessions would be very intense

"Ok I'll go but as long as you are feeling ok….and I'm sorry for saying I was going to move out I was just so upset and hurt after our fight and then Teddy and I had some words and that didn't help either I won't ever leave Cristina."

Cristina looked at him

"It's ok Owen I know you were upset. You and Teddy had words? What did she say?"

"Oh nothing, she's just mad said some stuff about the war its fine though"

Cristina looked at him funny why would Teddy bring up the war

"The war? What was she talking about?"

Owen didn't want to tell Cristina because he thought she might get upset about it

"She…she said that I should have died in the war and not the other men, and that she hated me and wished I were dead"

Cristina could see Owen was hurt those words affected him, he tried not to show it but Cristina knew him better than anyone

"She said what? Are you serious Owen? What the hell is her problem? How can she say that to you knowing what you went through when you got back here! Does she know about your PTSD and how it can flare up?"

Cristina was mad; Teddy completely crossed the line especially mentioning the war

"Cristina calm down, she knows about my PTSD yes I'm not going to have a flare up I'm ok it was just a really bad day"

Cristina would try to let it go but she didn't know how she would act when she saw Teddy again

"She shouldn't have said anything to you Owen, don't think I'm just going to forget that either seriously she has no freakin clue what happened to you when you came back she should shut her mouth. I know she just lost her husband but she's going too far."

"Let's just not focus on her and focus on us ok, therapy will be intense enough for us we have a lot of problems to work out"

Owen thought about it they did have a lot of problems to work through but he loved her so much he would do anything to work it out; he didn't want to lose her.

"I know we do Owen"

Cristina felt a bit sad about where they were in their marriage, their marriage started out so amazingly even when Cristina was going through the PTSD she loved being married to Owen and she never believed in marriage before him. Owen could see she was sad he hated seeing her like this even when he was upset with her. He squeezed her gently for some reassurance.

"Cristina it will be alright therapy works for us, we will be ok and work this out"

Owen really believed they would work it all out eventually and they would be ok. Cristina was the love of his life and his soulmate he wasn't just going to give up on their marriage like that.

"Ok let's not think about therapy for a few days since it's not until Wednesday and let's just relax, I am going to make you some dinner and we are going to have a nice night at home together. Sound ok?"

She smiled at him

"It sounds perfect"

He leaned down and kissed her and just sat with her for a bit. Right at this moment they were going to forget their problems for now and just enjoy each other. They didn't get much time just to spend alone and even though Cristina wasn't feeling great it was nice.

Owen made them dinner, they sat on the couch and watched movies all night until Cristina fell asleep on the couch. He picked her up and put her in bed. He got ready for bed and crawled in next to her and wrapped his arms around her like he usually does.

"I love you Cristina Yang"

Cristina was half asleep but she still heard him and she loved being back in his arms again. She opened her eyes a bit.

"I love you to Owen"

She kissed him. Owen loved having her in his arms again; at the hospital he couldn't sleep in the same bed with her and before that happened they had that huge fight and slept with a huge gap in between them. He never wanted to let her go and he wouldn't.


	5. Therapy Time

**Authors Note: Hey again everyone! Soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, the CO story line was kind of uninspiring but I finally was able to write again! Also sorry for the last chapter it was a bit slow but I needed kind of a transitional chapter for this one! Review please!**

It was Wednesday morning; Owen had taken the day off because he knew it was going to be a long, intense day they had their first therapy session with Dr. Wyatt. They were kind of relieved they got in with Dr. Wyatt she knew them because they had gone to her before for Owen's PTSD, and she was really good at what she did.

Cristina had been taking it easy at home recovering but she was doing well and was fine enough to go to the appointment. She and Owen had been having a nice time at home together, he of course had to go to work so she was a bit bored during the day but she would call Mer for any cool surgeries, and at night she and Owen would have the night to themselves.

Cristina slowly woke up and rolled over; Owen was already awake and just lying there watching her sleep.

"Morning"

She said a bit groggy. Owen leaned over and kissed her.

"Good morning honey, how are you feeling?"

Cristina's head hurt a little bit but it always did when she woke up in the morning

"I'm fine my head hurts a bit but I'll be ok"

"Are you sure you can do therapy today?"

"Yes Owen we need this I will be ok I promise"

Owen half smirked at her he was worried it was way too soon for her to be going anywhere but he just agreed because trying to keep Cristina Yang from doing something was impossible

"Ok but if you start feeling bad or anything we are leaving"

"Ok Owen"

She leaned over and kissed him she loved how worried he was about her even when they weren't in the greatest place in their marriage. They got up, got showered, and head off to therapy with Wyatt. They walked into the lobby it was a bit weird for them being back at that office they hadn't been there in a while since before they got married and Owen was going through his PTSD. They sat down and waited a bit nervously for their name to be called.

"Cristina Yang, Owen Hunt Dr. Wyatt is ready to see you now"

They walked in and sat down.

"Cristina, Owen I haven't seen you 2 in a while so why are you here?"

They both hesitated, but Owen started

"Well we have been going through a very hard time lately…we aren't on the same page at all with regards to our future, we don't communicate at all…..and Cristina had an abortion"

"Did you 2 talk about the abortion before you had it done?"

Cristina thought she better step in and say something

"I don't want children, I got pregnant obviously by accident and had an abortion but we kind of talked about it before, he knew I didn't want kids"

"No I didn't Cristina we never talked about that before we got married, again we didn't communicate we never communicate that's most of our problem"

"So what you weren't going to marry me just because I don't want kids?"

It was already getting a bit heated but Wyatt let them talk because they needed to talk it out

"I….I don't know Cristina but it would have been something to talk about before we got married, I love you very much I do but I saw a life for myself and now it's gone because you won't even consider the possibility in the future of having a child. You can't rely on medicine to fill your life, what are you going to have when you can't cut anymore?"

Cristina wasn't totally sure what to say she was upset that Owen wasn't sure if he would have married her, she didn't think having kids was a deal breaker for him.

"What happened to the next 40 years, or you're not going anywhere? What happened to that Owen? Just because I don't want kids it's a deal breaker for us? I think that kids aren't everything in life, there are many women who don't want kids…..and I happen to remember you standing by my side holding my hand while I got an abortion."

"I stood by you because I love you, but I just wish you would have considered what I thought before you went ahead and did it. It's all about what you want and it always has been"

Wyatt had to step in

"Ok guys calm down for a minute, Cristina did you consider having the baby at all? And did you talk this out with Owen before you did it?"

Cristina paused

"Well I didn't really think about having it and we didn't talk it out because I decided I didn't want a baby, I decided that a long time ago and I thought Owen knew that."

"Communication seems to be the biggest problem here, the abortion doesn't help but what seems to be bothering Owen the most is you not including him in your life. You are married now; you have to consider the other person and what they are feeling and what they want. Owen would you be ok with never having kids?"

Owen hesitated he wanted kids yes but he wanted kids with Cristina and no one else. He sighed

"I don't know I just thought I would always see myself as a Father, I do want kids but…..I want them with Cristina, she's the love of my life. I'm not going anywhere so if being with her means having no kids then it's a sacrifice I'm going to make."

Cristina looked over at him her eyes started to well up a little bit he would literally sacrifice everything and anything for her because he loved her more than anything. Wyatt turned to Cristina.

"Cristina that seems to upset you, what are you thinking?"

Cristina let a tear drop from her eye still looking at Owen

"I…..I just can't believe he would actually do that for me…..I mean I know you love me so much Owen but you would actually give that life you wanted up for me?"

Owen reached over and grabbed her hand he had a few tears in his eyes to, he really still did want kids but he wasn't about to lose her.

"I love you Cristina, I can't even imagine my life without you and if it means not having kids then that's something I just have to accept."

She looked into his eyes he was hurting so much from this whole ordeal was having kids something she could actually consider for him.

"Cristina would you ever even maybe consider the possibility of having children?"

Cristina took a deep breath

"I really don't know, honestly I never saw myself having kids but I mean I never saw myself getting married and now here I am married to a man I love so much so I don't know I have to think about it all."

Tears were streaming down her face

"Cristina I want you to think about that, really think hard about considering that, marriage is about consideration and compromise and working together as a team. You both need to work on communication, tell each other how your feeling communication is the number one problem with you guys. I want to see you guys again next week."

Communication really was the biggest problem for them they just needed to talk to each other instead of burying their feelings deep down for everything just to explode.

"Thank you Dr. Wyatt."

They walked out and Owen grabbed Cristina's hand, it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be they got a lot out that needed to be said and hopefully they were making progress. At least they weren't just yelling and screaming at each other they actually got somewhere with it.

They walked to the truck in comfortable silence and then drove home. They walked upstairs and Owen sat down on the couch while Cristina changed into something more comfortable. She then went and sat beside Owen, he wrapped his arms around her.

"You feeling okay? How's your head doing?"

"I'm fine and so is my head."

Cristina felt guilty that Owen would actually give up what he wanted for her, there were so many things going through her mind she didn't know what to do. Could she really be a mother? Could she imagine that huge life that Owen wanted for them? She really was going to consider everything for Owen's sake. She loved him, he was literally the love of her life and her soul mate she had to consider him, she needed to include him more.

She looked up at him with a serious look on her face

"I love you"

"Cristina Yang I love you to."

She let a few tears escape her eyes and he pulled her in even closer kissing the top of her head and burying his face in her hair. They were going to be alright somehow, they still had a lot to get through but they were going to do it together.


End file.
